Carina's Christmas Reunion Bash
by Taliesinjoe
Summary: Carina is back to shake up Xmas, Charah goodness.


Hello guys and Merry Xmas!!! I was just relaxing after the big feast, and this story just popped in my mind, so this is my little Xmas gift for you guys, I hope you enjoy it :)

I don't own Chuck.

**Carina's Christmas Reunion Bash**

Washington D.C.. December 24 2009, 5 pm.

It was Christmas Eve. It felt like another day in hell for Chuck. Since leaving Burbank for spy training, his life has been full of physical and mental progression, his focus was there, he wanted to be good as a spy, he need to do that for Bryce. For Ellie and Devon and all the people he cares about, for their safety. For Casey, or he will certainly ram his ass to no end. Even for General Beckman, he wants to prove her wrong about him, he needs to prove her wrong, that he could be a great spy. But first and foremost he needs to be the best he can for one person : Sarah. Since he left her, her last image was always imprinted in his brain, tearful , sad, and upset that he denied her request to run with her. He could have done that , there was nothing right now he wanted to do then pass Christmas snuggling with the woman he loves. But he left her behind. And he 's pretty sure Sarah would not be that welcoming at his return. He wonders if she's going to be even there.

Washington is covered in snow, the capital looks ready for the holidays, all the government buildings all light up to festive colors, strange considering that this city is home of the most powerful person in the whole world, a world that was unforgiving for any little mistake this person and his entourage does. He keeps looking out the window for a few more minutes, before turning back and sitting on the comfy chair, he turns on the TV, not really interested on what channel the TV is on. He wonders where is Sarah now, what is she doing. Most likely she's being in some assignment, since Team Bartwoski is now history. He figures Casey in some jungle in Belize or in the Afghan desert chasing talibans, that's his favorite pastime for sure. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at his hotel room. When he opens the door he emits a loud gasp.

"Carina??? What are you doing here???"

"Well Merry Christmas to you too Chuck."Carina answers sarcastically "Well?? I thought u were a gentleman, won't you let me in??"

"Uh-oh...sure...of course, please come in" he babbles embarrassed.

"Oh my god Chuck! They told me you were getting trained as a spy, but man, you still are the dorky guy I remember last time we saw each other. So how's training?"

"Well it's been hard, especially at the beginning, since I've never being a particularly fitted individual in first place. But I can say I'm starting to see good progression, even Beckman seems pleased. If you see over her perennial scorn"

"Ahah, well trust me, better you then me. So what are you doing here all alone? It's Christmas Eve. I thought you like to celebrate Christmas"

"Well this year is somehow a bit subdued for me. Not being with my sister, Devon, Morgan and all the guys from the BuyMore, kind of feels not the same, you know?"

"Chuck, come on, you're not fooling anyone here. You miss her. Isn't it?"

"Ellie? Of course I miss her, she's my sister." Chuck gives a little smirk to Carina.

"Pleeaasse! I'm talking of Sarah, don't think I'm stupid Charles, or you are gonna regret it! You miss goldielocks and your libido is at the bottom of the barrel it seems too. How long since you had sex Chuckie?"

"What??? well it's has been a while now....since Jill...."

"Whoa!!! Wait a minute!!! You and Sarah never did it??? Are you fucking serious???"

"Look , the thing between me and Sarah is...."

"Complicated??? Geez, that's the same thing she keeps telling me! "It's complicated!" What the hell is so complicated in sex?? You start kissing, get naked, put your.."

"OkOKOKOk, I know how to have sex thank you very much!! Look, Carina, I'm not in the mood tonight ,if you need something, just spit it out."

"OK Chuckie, tell you what, tonight we are going out for dinner, then go dance, and then we go back to my hotel room and have some fun, OK? So move your little cute ass and dress up, preferably something nicer than a shirt and jeans. "

"Carina, I accept your invitation for dinner, but the rest you can forget about it. I'm not going to your hotel room tonight, I don't understand why everything with you has to end up with plain sex?"

"You know what Chuck? Let me be clear. I'm not taking no as an answer. You might be trained as spy now, but I can still kick you ass back and forth, so you stop being a little moping bitch, you get dressed and do what I say. And yes, we are gonna have plain sex, like you said. Because you need to get laid and forget all your troubles for a nite, and I want to get laid to the only guy that turned me down, and trust me, I don't like when people refuse my requests, especially twice now. Don't worry, it's going to be our little secret. Sarah won't know anything. She probably getting' some right now with her mark"

"What? What mark? What do you mean she's getting some??"Chuck asks with a frown on his face, clearly worried of Carina's allegations.

"Well Chuck, I can't tell you a lot since it's classified, but Sarah is undercover and she's posing as the mark's girlfriend. Well I don't know you, but after a few successful dates, it's normal to get down a little bit more personal, yes? And trust me, Sarah doesn't pass as a timid girl looking to stay virgin until marriage, hum? So she needs to give the mark what he's really looking for from someone like Sarah, do I need to be more specific?"

"No no, please, I completely understand what are you saying...."Chuck says with his voice trembling with sadness and despair.

"Chuck, she needs to have sex with the mark. It's just sex Chuck! It's not like she 's gonna fall for the guy. Trust me, Sarah has done this for a long time, and she will never fall for a mark, especially if he is a major player in some criminal organization. She is revolted by the person, but her body doesn't care. So in that case she gives him her best, so he's happy and he will consider her a trusted person. That's what we girls do Chuck. We aren't strong and violent like you guys, but our most deadly weapon is our body." Carina looks at him and gives him a smile" Come on Chuck, try to enjoy the moment. That's my motto. Enjoy the moment, because tomorrow could be your last."

"Well....OK let me get dressed, but I'm still have some reservations on the last part of the program...I'll try to enjoy the best I can, I promise."

"Good! Now move it, I'm hungry!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miami, December 24 2009, 4:30 pm.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, what's up?"

"Carina? Why are you calling me? Any problems?"Sarah asks with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Err, Sarah, it's Christmas, you know, I thought I should call you and give you my wishes.."answers Carina.

"Oh, you're right! Merry Christmas to you too Carina, thanks for your kindness"

"Sarah, geez, even Casey could sound more cheerful then you, for god's sake! What are you doing by the way?? Go have some fun, and stop thinking about HIM"

"I can't go out, I'm undercover, new assignment, actually the mark is going to show up soon, so I think it's better cut short this conversation"

"OK, well, hope everything will turn OK, just try to have good fun, even if job related. A good night of sex will clear your head from any bleak thoughts u got lately."

"I don't know, I'm not really want too, but I guess I need to give in, he's going to expect it tonight, I've been resisting from day 1, but I 've yet have to discover anything useful, so, yeah, I guess I have to do it."

"Well maybe you can think that you are making love to him, it could help no?"asks Carina.

"Look, Chuck has made his choice, and I made mine, it's time for me to move on. It's for the best"Sarah replies.

"Well, anyways, I gotta go, I'm gonna go pick up my date for tonight festivities"

"Oh really??? where are you anyways?? some exotic location?"asks Sarah with a smirk on her face.

"Nah , I'm in old boring D.C., but hey, we can't have always have what we want, right? So we are going out for dinner at Gianni's, then gonna get the groove on at the Violet, then grand finale in my hotel room...."

"Huh, well, I guess just don't go overboard like you usually do, maybe he will stick around for a repeat the next day, yes?" Sarah laughs.

"Oh don't worry, I won't break him, actually I'm kind of excited, I've being looking to put my paws on him for a long time now." Carina says purring with malice.

"For a long time? I don't remember any guy that has resisted your charms......"then she stops and she realizes in shock that only one guy turned Carina's advanced down. CHUCK! "Carina! Carina!!" but she hears only the line going dead."Goddammit!!!! that slut!!!!" she get her purse, gun, and launches herself towards the door. At that same time, her mark shows up.

"Baby! You look quite breath-taking tonight! Are you ready to go celebrate?"he asks

"I'm sorry but I got a family situation to deal with, I gotta go. Merry Christmas by the way" Sarah gets past the mark and his bodyguards with her eyes raging of blue fire muttering "someone is going to learn the hard way that is best not to steal what is mine!" and she flees the hotel, jumps on the first cab and barks the driver " Miami Airport now! I'll give you 300 bucks if you get me there in less then 15 minutes!"

The cabbie driver answers"Don't worry senorita, I'll fly there!!" and he literally jumps the car in the traffic like a mad man.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Washington D.C., December 24 2009, 5 pm

Casey is in his apartment enjoying himself for the first time in some time after the last 3 months passed in the Palestinian arid lands, he's wearing a cozy robe, stretching his battered body in the lazy-boy with his favorite scotch, sushi, and watching "The bridge on the river Kwai", when his cell goes off. "Oh for fuck's sakes, I just got home, can't they leave me alone??" he groans and answers his cell. He looks at the number display, Unknown.

"Hello?" he answers with caution.

"Hello Johnny boy, how is my favorite grunt man?" Carina answers with sarcasm.

"What the hell you want Carina? I'm not in for your usual little games, so spare me your crap and go screw with someone else mind, would ya??" Casey barks at her with a low threatening voice.

"Johnny, awwww, I'm so hurt, I thought we were best buddies, I mean, you always seem to open up to me with the right encouragement..."Carina answers with a sultry voice.

"You know what? I'm tired of this"

"Wait! Come on John, seriously, I just wanted to wish a Merry Christmas, what 's so wrong with that?"

"You Carina?? wishing me a Merry Christmas???? Holy shit, either you are drunk to the boot, or you are in deep shit, which I'm in inclined to suspect"

"No Johnny, I'm neither, just to want to have some fun tonight, for old time's sake. It's like a family reunion so to speak."

"A family reunion? What the hell you babbling about?"Asks an annoyed Casey.

"Oh yes! Sarah is going to be here tonight, I think probably before midnight, just in time to celebrate, don't you think?? You are in town, and me and Chuck are going to have a romantic dinner and then I'll finally collect my prize, so we can all get together and get drunk, sounds good??"

"Wait! What??? You are going out with Chuck??? Oh damn, you told her didn't you??? She is undercover dammit!!! You know that this could end up with her ass being beaten by Beckman and your ass in the morgue? Sorry sister, but I am right : you are in deep shit! Good luck Carina! And Merry Christmas to you!" and with that Casey hangs up on her.

He is still thinking on what Carina just revealed to him, and then all of the sudden a thought come his mind. "Carina and Sarah will go to each other throats for the moron.....heh, curious what Chuck gonna do with those two shredding each other apart...Hm, I love some good cat-fight! This is gonna be fun after all!" And so Casey walks in the bedroom and starts to get changed, whistling a happy holiday tune, almost cheering to the fireworks that he's expecting to see.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Washington D.C., December 24 2009, 11 pm

Carina opens the door to her hotel room, and let's Chuck enter.

"Wow nice suite Carina, I wonder how did you get it, all the hotels in DC are booked"

"Chuck I know a lot of people that owe big big favors, so it should not be a surprise, I actually expect to get pampered with every wish I have or someone is going to get some trouble from the law enforcement, get my drift?"

"Oh yeah, sure, totally. Soooo why so soon? I thought you wanted to go dancing?" Chuck asks nervously to Carina.

"Well, Chuck, I kinda lied to you. I mean I was hungry, but my hunger was due to the fact that tonight I'll collect big time." she purrs sensually to him, starting to advance in a prowl-like stride.

"Errr, Carina, you know, I think this might be a bad idea, I mean you drank a lot at the restaurant, you are clearly not thinking straight, you got the fumes of alcohol running through you...."

"Oh yeah, and something else is going to get my body running too...."she starts to strip, revealing a black see-through bra and thongs so mini that it almost was invisible.

Chuck gasps at the sight and can't help himself but staring at that sexy body moving slowly but deliberately to him. He then closes his eyes, hoping that this is just a dream.

"Chuck, you know it turns me on when a man is resisting to my charms, I'm just sorry that Sarah didn't want to experience this, because Chucky, you are going down ...and up...and down..."and with that Carina start a slow movement all over Chuck's body , stripping him until he's only in boxers.

"Awww how cute, little planes on your undies....trust me, you are going to feel like you are flying..."she says laughing at his posture. Chuck he's totally overwhelmed, he's frozen in place.

When Carina prepares to take off the last piece of clothing from Chuck, the door of the room suddenly breaks open, and in stomps an irate Sarah Walker in all her splendor.

"You fucking bitch!!!! Get your hands off him or I swear to God I'm gonna rip your head off!!!!"shouts Sarah in all her rage.

"Sa-Sarah????? Oh my god! Oh my god!! Please Sarah, it's my fault, I shouldn't but I couldn't resist her...plus what are you doing here?? what about your mark???"

"Shut up Chuck!!! I see that you had no problem moving on huh? Really? With Carina with all people???"

"What???? oh now it's me that I moved on! I'm pretty sure you had moved on top of your mark, I bet he appreciates that very much!!!"Answer back Chuck now angry.

"What? I didn't have sex with my mark!! How do you know about him? And you Carina?? I thought you were a friend! You know how I felt about Chuck, but nooo, you had to have him isn't it??? Once a slut, always a slut!"

"Oh good, seems I just got in time for the fireworks!" says Casey appearing on the scene.

"Casey? What the hell you doing here???" asks Sarah to her former partner.

"Who me? Carina invited me. But please keep on going, I 'm just waiting for the big blow out to happen. I like cat-fights! " smirks Casey emitting a sarcastic grunt.

Carina then starts laughing out loud, getting tears in her eyes. "Oh wow, this reunion is even better then I thought!!! So Sarah, I see it finally dawn on you what I always suspected. You are so in love with him that just the thought of him and me getting cozy gets your blood pumping. You even blow your cover I guess, since you left your mission to get here. Oh don't worry about your little Chucky. He's so in love that he merely looked at me all night. I'm pretty sure he kept thinking of you during the dinner. Am I right Chuck?" Carina asks.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't good company, but I just can't shake off Sarah's image from my mind, me being unfaithful to her..."Chuck answers with his eyes lowered to the ground.

Sarah, now calm after the initial blow up, looks at Chuck and starts smiling, finally realizing that she can't move on, because he is her reason of being here, he is the missing link in her life, he is the guy that can give her what she really needed all these years. He is her ticket to paradise. She walks towards Chuck and grabs his face with both hands, looks at him smiling "I love you Chuck. I can't let you go, you are mine, and I am yours, and there nothing else in the world I want right now is to celebrate the greatest Christmas I ever had." and she kisses him tenderly on the lips, hoping for his reaction. And she gets a positive reaction. He answers with deepening the kiss, tongues now intertwined in a sensual dance. The kiss now get more passionate. Sarah starts to undress quickly and then launches a glare to the other two agents in the room.

"Well Johnny, seems we need to leave these two alone to celebrate, don't you think? But now I'm all turned on, and I hate not getting some when I'm horny." she says to Casey with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Casey looks at her and then sighs. "Oh fine, get your clothes, let's go to my place, but please no handcuffs!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!


End file.
